Fairy Demon
by succupire
Summary: The three most talented members of Cait Shelter come to the aid of Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and most importantly Fairy Tail on their mission to stop the Oracion Seis from using Nirvana. Akira, Yuki, and Wendy join the Allied guilds in hopes of defeating the dark guild when things go arwy. They're playing with the big guilds now, will they be up to the task? Reviews are Loved
1. Allied Forces Unite!

Chapter 1: Allied Forces, Assemble!

In the year X784 in a country known as Fiore, a guild alliance was formed between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to destroy the Oracíon Seís from the Baram Alliance. All guilds but one had arrived at the second home of Master Bob of Blue Pegasus; the sole member _officially_ sent from Cait Shelter.

The members from the other guilds were wondering why they would only sent one when the rest sent three or more. "Wait Cait Shelter's only sending _one_? How crazy intense is this guy gonna be?" Lucy Heartfillia asked in a worried tone.

As for a small blunette pre-teen, she ran in to greet them, but tripped trying to do so. The girl got up, dusting her dress off before introducing herself to everyone, "My name is Wendy Marvel and I'm from the guild Cait Shelter. Sorry I'm late but it's nice to meet everyone," she squeaked through a smile.

Waiting outside was a boy in a pastel blue right lapel shirt and black shorts who looked to be about 17. He had snow white hair and an unhappy look on his face, almost as if he didn't want to be there. His arms were folded and his eyed closed which meant he was either waiting or asleep.

"Yuki!" a white cat yelled to get his attention after Wendy went inside. "You should not be sleeping at an important time like this!"

"Carla leave him be. He's not exactly interested in what's going on in there." An orange tabby with black eyes said coming out after her.

"Kuro, you do realize Akira will just drag him in there right?" She said, warning the lazy teen of his friend's future actions.

Yuki wasn't fazed by Carla's words and continued to sleep. "He's almost as stubborn as she is; it wouldn't have made a difference if you had warned him last week…"

Nevertheless the redhead came and dragged him in by his ear anyway, "Everyone else is meeting inside and you're not special enough to do otherwise..." She chastised him.

The other wizards started going on about why they would send a solitary pre-teen girl on this kind of mission. Well enter the elder two and the cats, "She's not alone, I'm Akira Tsukigami, and this bum here is..." She paused to make him introduce himself. She wore a belted plaid green halter dress with a solid teal bust, matching teal leggings and brown ankle boots.

Yuki looked at Natsu who looked at him as well, both dragon slayers simply turning their heads away from one another stubbornly.A cold hand latched onto Yuki's neck, making him bow, "Be polite!" After being forced to bow he shot back up and glared at the person who forced him do it.

"You guys all followed me here?" Wendy turned to them, surprised to see them show up right behind her.

"Well of course we did, you're far too young to be traveling alone child." Carla said matter-of-factly.

All the while a blue cat from Fairy Tail was love struck at first sight when he saw Carla, however she ignored and completely shot him down. But the tomcat was not the tiniest bit discouraged and thought that those actions added to her charm.

Wendy started to explain that even though she wasn't a combat type wizard, she had many support spells she could use to help them, "So please let me stay, I'd be awfully embarrassed if you sent me, and us, back home!" she pleaded in that pitiful voice kids make when they desperately want something.

The three teens from Blue Pegasus immediately started playing host to Akira and Wendy, "You have the prettiest emerald eyes." The older one said with a smile.

"You don't look that much older than me, but can I still call you big sis?"

"It's not like I think you're attractive or anything ok?"

Akira blushed at the barrage of flirty attention towards here, and started to freak out a little bit just as Wendy was. But before long their superior, Ichiya the parfum wizard, reminded them that this was strictly business and to clean up their hosting supplies. Ichiya pulled himself a stage before claiming he had to use the restroom.

Yuki was leaned against the wall by the window with Kuro on his head. All he planned to do was stay quiet and listen.

When Ichiya came back he told them that first thing was to find out the Oracíon Seís' location, and that they were after an ancient destruction type magic called Nirvana. After Hibiki, one of the wizards from Blue Pegasus shown them the intel they had on the six with his archive magic, the plan to eliminate them was revealed.

Although, something about the midget seemed…different to Akira, but before she could voice any concern, Natsu practically ran through the front wall! Heading north to find the dark guild and beat them senseless. "Is...he always like that?" Akira asked the other Fairy Tail members present. To which they all nodded a firm yes.

Yuki sighed and left the room with Kuro a little while after Natsu left with Happy, discreetly but obviously planning to follow them.

Akira ran up to him, "C'mon slow poke! They're gonna leave us behind!" she said, taking his hand as Carla did Wendy's to hurry her up. "This is gonna be fun! Working together with other guild's to stop an evil foe~! Ah, it gets my blood pumping!" she giggled.

Yuki watched her and turned his head. He didn't care about the others. As long as he got to fight without holding back then he was fine.

After climbing down the cliff into the forest where Nirvana was supposed to be, everyone got weird feelings the further they went into felt it too but he tried not to let it get to him. Something felt off but he wasn't sure what it was.

They got to another clearing just as the magic bomber Christina was passing over. "Woah! I want one but in red and black!" Akira exclaimed.

Yuki looked up, somewhat impressed with Christina. He had to admit that it was quite the work of art but he wasn't going to admit that aloud. Instead he continued walking, forgetting about cliff in front of him and thus falling off it onto the trees below. Kuro groaned as he watched his best friend roll clumsily down the cliff side. He sighed and went after him.

She was about to chastise Yuki but then the magic airship blew up and crashed into the forest below, though thankfully nowhere near where Yuki had fallen. But then it exploded, "Looks like Oracíon Seís found us instead..." Akira commented before the said six made their entrance. "Wendy stay here..."

"N-no problem..." the girl whimpered as Akira stepped out near Natsu and Gray.

The aforementioned Oracíon Seís stepped out from behind the cloud of smoke arising from the forest, then revealing that both Jura and Ichiya had already been defeated. Then the one called Cobra smirked, "You waiting for an invitation?" he chuckled.

"You being here is enough for us!" Akira, Natsu, and Gray yelled in unison as they charged. Racer, however was ordered to take them down. He did so by seeming to swiftly kick them down one by one in a single second. After a moment Akira got back up again, charging again at Cobra, just barely missing a landing punch as Erza aimed her swords at him. Akira used two of her Heavens Wheel swords to swing at the man, though he dodged both women with ease.

"Scarlet!" Akira yelled as the other redhead was bit by Cobra's snake Cubelios; she hit the ground once again being kicked down by the speed wizard. She looked up to see oldest within the dark guild, Brain, step forward.

"How pathetic, prepare for oblivion's embrace." The man said, raising his staff as he started to cast a dark spell, you could _see_ the energy being sucked out of the earth to fuel the spell, the sheer dark energy emanating from it was enough to ground the remaining members of the coalition. "Dark Rondo!" Brain's voice boomed, however, Akira stood, inhaling as she seemed to eat the spell itself. Within seconds the remnants dissipated leaving him stunned, "You're one of _them_ aren't you?" he whispered.

Steam seemed to come from the redhead's body as her wounds healed; and Wendy, being a scared young girl whimpered, alerting Brain and reminding Akira of her presence. "Wendy!" she ran over to make sure she was still ok.

"No doubt about it…" Brain said, now smiling, "you're Akira the Ether Thief," then he looked over at Wendy, "and _you're_ the Sky Maiden!"

"You've got some nerve calling us that!" Akira argued.

"Hey, you know those two?" Cobra asked.

"To think we simply stumbled upon them here, we've made quite a find my friends…" Brain chuckled and rose his staff in the air, "Grapple!" A dark green hand mad of dark magic shot out from the magic circle he summoned, aimed at the Cait girls, grabbing them both it pulled them back to the silver haired man.

Not to mention the panic, but being in its grasp made Aki nauseous because of the negative vibe of dark magic. "Ugh…" she groaned.

"Striking while we're down?! That isn't fair!" Natsu yelled as he protested, struggling to just lift his upper half off the ground.

"All is fair in money and war!" Hot Eye proclaimed as he liquefied the ground below and curved it upwards and over almost making a tunnel and tossing the barley conscious wizards about. In the chaos, somehow Wendy grabbed Happy's paw, dragging him with them into Brain's staff as the spell pulled them in.

"I have no use for the rest of you, be gone! Dark Rondo!" The dark guild leader cast his destruction spell once again, however this time Jura was the one to step in and save the Alliance.

"Iron Rock Wall!" The bald man gestured at the risen ground, columns spreading out vertically to protect everyone, loud booming was heard as the attack hit Jura's rock wall shield. Dirt flying everywhere proved to be an effective cover for when it all cleared, the Oracíon Seís, the girls, and Happy, were all gone.


	2. A Maiden and a Thief

Chapter2: The Two Maidens

Jura and Ichiya came to the group's rescue as the six disappeared and their captives into the very cloud of smoke they had stepped out from only a while ago. As they started to regroup and assess the situation, Ichiya brought out his specialty Parfum. "Take a whiff and let my Pain Killer Parfum ease your discomfort!" he stated.

"Wow, it really works… I can feel the pain just fading away…" Lucy commented as she sighed in relief.

Natsu got up and complained about them leaving and started after them, however Carla sprung up with some Aero magic, pulling on his scarf and making him fall backwards to stay put for the moment. "You mustn't be reckless! You need to calm down and think things through!" Then everyone noticed her small white feathered wings, and stared in awe, "You've never seen aero magic before? Well, in that case I guess it _would_ be natural that you find it surprising."

Natsu simply glared up at her and claimed she was copying Happy, which she didn't miss a beat in denying, then informing them the Kuro had the same magic too. "Though I am concerned about the girls and that tomcat, not to mention Yuki and Kuro disappeared, this a not a foe to be taken lightly!" Carla said, then mentioning they need to have a plan of action and then turn everyone's attention towards Erza.

The midget's parfum spell didn't work at all on Erza who was suffering from Cubelios' venom. She held her arm as agony and pain like she hadn't felt before raked her body. The poison had started to spread from the original bite. Ichiya hopped-to, releasing a more concentrated version of his Pain Killer Parfum, which just seemed to make the pain worse from Erza's reaction to it.

Lucy gasped, "What…what'll we do?"

Suddenly the remaining redhead grabbed the blonde's belt, inevitably leaving nothing to hold up her skirt. Erza sat on the ground after tying the belt around her arm above the affected part of it as tight as she could, "Somebody cut it off!" she demanded with strained voice.

"At least give us time to find an antidote!" Grey protested, to which the rest of Fairy Tail there, and Blue Pegasus supported him. He and Lyon had a small bout until Erza fainted from the pain causing the group to refocus on the issue.

"We need the girls, they can save your friend." Carla finally spoke up again. "This is no time for us to be bickering, we need to work together to come with a plan to save Wendy and Akira, _and I suppose that tomcat too…_ " the white cat said with a hint of annoyance to the last part.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that one of them has anti-venom magic?" Eve asked.

"Not only that but Wendy can cure fever, relieve pain, _and_ heal wounds." The cat stated.

"That's crazy, everyone knows healing spells are lost magic." Sherry retorted, "There's no way those two little girls could pull that off."

"Wait do those powers have anything to do with the whole Maiden and Thief thing?" Lucy asked, referring to what Brain had called them earlier.

"Yes it does! You see those two girls are dragon slayers! And so is Yuki," Carla pronounced, "They are Akira the _Ether_ Dragon Slayer, Wendy the _Sky_ Dragon Slayer, and Yuki the _Ice_ Dragon Slayer!"

"They… they're all Dragon Slayers?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jura was surprised at this, _'Three Dragon Slayers in one guild? Just how many are there? However…what bothers me is how come we haven't heard of a guild with such powerful members until just recently.'_ He wanted to know why, however he was the most mature of the group so he refocused on the mission at hand.

Covered in dirt and pebbles, the aforementioned slayer was dusting himself off as he walked towards the group, "Did I miss anything? I heard a fight." Kuro helped Yuki pick off random branches and leaves, then he noticed two people missing, "Where are the girls?"

"Yuki you're okay!" Carla floated over, "Wendy, Akira, and the tomcat were kidnapped by the Oracíon Seís!"

"They were…what?" After Yuki had a fit, they continued to plan out their rescue mission with Lucy and Hibiki to protect and guard Erza while also acting as a base of operations.

Deep within the Worthwood Sea lay the ancient capital of a lost civilization, where a forgotten sacred cave was being used the Oracíon Seís' hideout. Brain threw his captives on the ground, not really caring if it hurt them. Happy spoke out against it, but Brain simply grabbed him by his head and threw him even harder onto the solid rock floor.

The three huddled together, Akira's arms around the younger two. She looked up, she was scared for Wendy and the blue cat because she knew she wasn't going to be able to escape with them, not if she had to face more than one of the Six right now.

"What's the deal? I don't get why either one of them is important…" Racer complained.

"Do they have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

"They seem rather plain to me." Angel commented.

"The little girl uses what's called Sky magic, it gives her the power to heal others. And the young lady has the ability to absorb pure magic energy, that's called Ether magic." Brain stated, informing his guild.

"How is that possible?" Racer asked.

"Is it lost magic?" Angel questioned.

"One of the many practices forgotten long ago." Cobra commented.

"I can practically smell the money, oh yea!" Hot Eye smiled, Midnight snoring right next to him.

Cobra chuckled, "What good are a healer and a magic sponge to us?" after a moment he gasped, "Wait…you don't mean-?"

"Yes, they are the key!" Brain interrupted Cobra, "By combining their powers, we shall revive him!"

"Who are you talking about?!" Happy raised his voice.

"We won't help you!" Akira proclaimed, protectively hugging Wendy close to chest.

"Yes you will, there's no doubt. Once you find out who it is, Wendy, you'll be more than happy to help." Brain chuckled, then turned, "Racer, bring him to me at once."

"Will do boss, but it's so far it'll take an hour for me to get there and back." Racer stated before leaving.

"No matter…"

"I see, once we get him back we'll be able to find Nirvana in no time. You're doing your name proud sir." Cobra smiled. Brain then ordered Hot Eye, Cobra, and Angel out to find Nirvana, just to make sure all the bases were covered.

Happy looked up at the girls, "Be honest with me, you don't have any idea what these creeps are talking about do ya?"

Both girls shook their heads no, then little Wendy looked up at Brain, "What does Nirvana do? Please tell us _that_ much."

The tall man gave them a menacing grin, "It's incredibly powerful, it swaps light for darkness."


	3. The Shell of a Man

Chapter3: The Shell of a Man

Racer, the fastest wizard in the Oracíon Seís, had been charged with retrieving a certain someone for Wendy and Akira to revive. An hour later the speedy mage had come back with a huge purple t-shaped coffin, chains and lacrima seals wrapped around it, a gold design that reminisced of a bull's skull and Arachne. "Sorry it took me so long," he set the heavy metal thing down, "Thing's so heavy I could barely build up any speed. I thought I was fast, but…after that trip I'm starting to doubt myself." He said somberly.

"Let me assure you Racer," Brain began, "There is no one that can even come close to your speed."

The three gazed up at the large coffin in fear, Brain walking into their line of sight with the thing, "It's time, Wendy, Akira. Now are you two ready to use your magic to resurrect the man inside?" he asked rhetorically.

"We're not gonna do it!" The redhead yelled.

"And you can't make us!" Wendy added.

"I'm sorry…" the tall man smiled menacingly, "Perhaps I forgot to mention, you have no choice in the matter!" The lacrima were unsealed, the chains dropped to the floor as the face of the coffin started to dissolve. The particular individual in said coffin was none other than an Ethernano bathed blunette male named Jellal. Akira, Wendy, and Happy all gasped in astonishment at the fact that he was right there before them when he was thought to be deceased. "Allow me to introduce you to Jellal, a once brilliant wizard who infiltrated the Magic Council."

"It's not him, it can't be!" Happy backed away.

"Oh, but _is._ " Brain smiled, "Once he's revived he will lead us to Nirvana." Brain explained how the man was still alive, having absorbed an enormous amount of Ethernano from the leftovers of the Tower of Heaven and the Etherion blast used to destroy it Jellal was simply comatose from over-exposure. He turned back to them, telling them that they were his only hope for survival, then using a guilt trip to try and sway them.

"That guy is bad news…" Happy sighed. "What's he doing here?"

"Do you know him too?" Akira asked.

"Well it's not like we're friends," the cat started, "He tried to kill me, Erza, Natsu…and a bunch of other people too! _He's_ the one who got the Magic Council to fire the Etherion Cannon!"

"Yea, we uh…heard about that…" Both Akira and Wendy stared at the floor.

"But I thought Jellal was ancient history!"

"He is indeed." Brain spoke up again, "A shell haunted by a restless ghost, full of miserable ideals. But also the man who's given you girls the greatest gift." He chuckled.

"He did? What does that mean?" the cat looked up to them.

"This is your opportunity to return the favor and revive him!"

"Don't do it!" Happy pleaded, "No matter what this guy says you can't wake him up!" All the while the two stayed silent, thinking it all over while still in shock to suddenly see him again. "Please don't do it! You can't!"

Brain pulled out a dagger, pointing it at the unconscious former council member, "Are you refusing…?"

"No! Please stop!" they cried out in unison, the large man stabbing the cushioned part next to Jellal's head. "Please…I beg you."

Brain shot a small ball of dark magic energy at them, it hit Akira's right leg, "Ahh!" However there was enough residual mana left on her skin for the wound itself to heal, however the pain remained.

"Revive him!" he commanded.

"No! That's the last thing either of you should do!"

"None of us would be here if it weren't for him…" Akira started as Wendy's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He was so kind to us! To the three of us…" she sniffled, "I heard all the horrible stories about what he did, but I don't believe him!"

"Wendy…" Akira sighed, "You know there has to be _some_ truth to those stories. I don't want to believe them either but…those rumors aren't things you can make up about a person…" she tried being mature and explaining things to the younger girl while still just as lost about it herself.

"Yea Wendy you gotta trust me, I was there I saw what happened!" Happy stated.

"He's not the kind of person do those things!" Akira and Wendy proclaimed simultaneously.

The redhead looked up at Brain, "Please...can we…just have a little time to think it over…?"

"Why? Just say no!" Happy demanded.

"Very well…You have five minutes," he agreed, setting a time limit. At that moment Natsu and Yuki's voices could be heard as they called out for the three. "Racer, intercept them!"

"Gladly boss." The blonde smiled, then bolted out the cliff where they stood to give them another beating, kicking Natsu, Gray, Yuki, Carla, and Kuro down. After sorting out that Natsu and Carla would go down to rescue the girls and Happy, Yuki and Grey stayed behind to fend off Racer.

By the time Natsu and Carla got to them, it was too late. Jellal had been revived by the girls with Akira absorbing the extra ethernano poisoning him and Wendy healing him further to wake him. The redhead was comforting the blunette girl as she sobbed apologies.

"Wendy?! You used your healing on him?! You know what that does to you child!" Carla chastised the girl just before the poor thing passed out.

Natsu charged at Jellal, his hand engulfed in flames as he threw a punch, the taller young man side step and hitting him with some heavenly body magic, knocking the pinkette into a wall of the cave. Then he used the same spell on Brain, putting him six feet under. Those left conscious couldn't help but watch him walk away.

After holding Wendy for a few seconds, Akira realized she was sucking out what bit of magical energy she still had. She put her down, going over to pull Natsu from underneath the small pile of rubble. "Natsu, Wake up!" she shook him awake.

"Ah! Alright!" the pyro woke up suddenly, "Let's rock! Bring it on!" he yelled at Jellal.

"He just left." Carla deadpanned.

"That coward!" he screamed.

"Look, I know that you and Jellal have a past-so do we, but that's not the point! Point is we need to get back to base right?" Akira reasoned with him.

"You do you want to save your friend don't you?" The white cat added in.

"MAN I HATE THAT GUY!" Echoed in the cave, which actually make Akira's ears ring for a moment. "But, I guess you're right. Let's go, kay?!"

"Aye sir!" Happy answered, the blue feline would notice Carla grabbing Wendy as Akira started taking off her top, which turned out to be a jacket- revealing the skirt was a halter dress. A blue Cait Shelter cat mark centered between her shoulder blades.

"Midnight Aero!" A black magic circle appeared on her back, large crimson bat like wings sprouting from it while a smooth, slender, spaded matching crimson tail extended from her spine. "Finally have enough energy to use these~," she smiled, running, jumping up as she exited the cave, flapping her powerful wings to lift her into the air.


	4. The Dead Grand Prix

Chapter 4: The Dead Grand Prix

The speed wizard from the Oracíon Seís punted Yuki and Gray into a large tree, the two narrowly escaped a potentially fatal blow, landing on the ground as the blonde stayed up in a branch. "This guy's crazy fast, it's nuts!" Gray exclaimed

"As a matter of fact I'm the fastest man alive. You'll never beat me, cause you'll never catch me. They call me Racer!" he smirked, pulling up one of his red and white gloves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuki saw a strand of red hair glide down, causing him to look up to see Akira's group flying away from the ancient valley. "He found the girls!" Yuki cheered.

Racer turned to look, "But how?! Brain would never let them slip away like that! How did they get past him?!" he stared in astonishment.

"They probably just beat him senseless!" Gray retorted.

"Well, end of the line," Racer sighed, jumping towards them.

"Look out!" they both yelled to warn them, however only getting their attention half a second before Racer took them down.

When Natsu crashed he was able to recover fast enough to catch the still unconscious Wendy. Akira had crashed through several large branches, one of them catching onto her right wing, tearing the thin skin. The wound itself healed by the time she got back up but the pain was too intense for her to continue flying at the moment. So she simply scooped up Carla and Happy who had been knocked out, bolting with Natsu, the two ice types staying to continue to deal with, or at least stall Racer.

"I told you, it's the end of the line!" the blonde yelled, rushing at them.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" a pale blue magic circle appeared in front of Yuki's mouth, a controlled blizzard veered in front of Racer, not hitting him but keeping him from catching up as Gray had summoned a giant wall of ice.

"Yuki!" the redhead called out, "You gonna stay?"

"Go on without me. I'll stay with Gray. This guy isn't getting past us." he replied then charged forward.

She hesitated for a moment, "Fine but once Wen's safe I'm coming back for you!" she yelled, pressing on with Natsu, the fire mage yelling the same sentiment to his _cool_ friend.

"I'm impressed you two," Racer praised, "No one's ever stopped me twice before, so to save face I'll give yours a thrashing!" laughed and with another flurry of quick blows the battle between the ice users and Racer began.

Sometime into the fight it was clear that Racer had the speed advantage over two ice mages. Every spell Gray attempted to use against him easily dodged and every physical attack Yuki tried to do was sidestepped and returned with a blow from the fast dark guild member.

"This is getting irritating. We can't hit him like this." Yuki says with an angered look.

Racer was getting cocky at this point and was definitely making it known. Suddenly revving engines could be heard and out of the forest behind him came a bunch of magic motorcycles that surrounded the duo. "What the hell? Magic motorcycles?" Gray asked.

After telling them how they'd never catch him with their speed they both captured a magicycle, Kuro not being fast enough to catch the fiend let alone while carrying his best friend. Once they did they raced off after him in the Dead Grand Prix.

Now that they were on the same level of speed that Racer was at but that still didn't help the ice mages. Each of their attacks failed to land once they were cast due to having to maintain a handle on the bikes as well.

Well into their grand prix they came upon a gorge where Lyon and Sherry were wandering. Racer flew right by the two but Gray and Yuki stopped in front of them. "Lyon, there you are. Get on. I'll explain everything on the way." Without further delay the three ice mages took off leaving Sherry behind.

After reaching a clearing the Lyon managed to get Racer to get off his bike thus ending the Grand Prix and soon after the three ice users did the same. "Hah, 3 on 1 and you all still don't have enough speed to catch me. I must admit you're pretty fast to have kept up with me for this long but it ends here." Racer states then uses his speed to attack all three of them.

After being knocked down, Lyon managed to catch a glimpse of birds flying over the battlefield and then it hit him. He called Yuki and Gray over telling them what he found out before encasing them both in a giant pillar of ice. Just before he did Sherry managed to make it onto the scene and attempted to help Lyon with her Doll magic which proved to be futile.

Lyon told them that he was going to handle this by himself which got some angry words from Gray and Yuki equally. Afterwards Racer knocked him flat to the ground only for Lyon to get back up and started running off.

Once he got to a hill Racer managed to corner him and take him down, calling his bluff, knowing how weak he was. He broke off one of Lyon's icicles and held the jagged edge to his throat before telling him what he learned about his magic. Racer was shocked to know that he figured out how his magic worked which made him look back at the two giant ice pillars.

One was glowing while the other was clearly eaten through. Gray and Yuki smirked, charging their magic which only stopped the speedy Racer dead with fear. "Ice make: Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Ice Dragon Roar!" both ice mages called out with Gray firing his arrow first and Yuki firing after. Both attacks combine and take down Racer, winning the fight.

After a sigh of relief from the three, Racer stood, opening up his jacket to reveal a lacrima bomb. Just as they thought they were screwed, Akira came out of nowhere diving off the cliff with him. The bomb and an explosion going off just seconds afterwards.

"AKIRA!" Yuki yelled, running towards the cliff but was immediately stopped by Gray and Lyon. "No! Let me go! AKIRA!" he screamed before dropping to his knees in defeat and beating at the ground.

Elsewhere, Jura and Hot-Eye were about to have a showdown, suddenly Nirvana's seal was broken and a pillar of black light shot into the air with dark energy flowing out of it, searching for those of a weakened heart to switch to its opposite nature.

Hot-Eye became "good" though explaining even though he did despicable acts he did it for the money to find his long lost brother and was never actually evil. He then explained what Nirvana does in its first stage as him and Jura became friends.

At the same time Yuki felt darkness seeping into him, anger by Akira's apparent death and internally blaming the others for not doing anything to stop her. As a result he turned on the Fairy and Lamia members, blowing them away with a single ice dragon roar.

Sherri saved them with a wood doll, and the three wondered what was wrong. Why would he suddenly turn on them? They even played with the idea that he might've been working for the Oracíon Seís the entire time. Yuki said nothing and felt nothing at this point. He wanted revenge, for the loss of one of the only people who actually gave a damn about his existence, on the ones who just let her perish. Launching himself off of a nearby tree he flew at them, his hands glowing. "Ice Dragon Claw!" he swiped at the trio with extended ice claws that gave him an extra bit of reach.


	5. Nirvana

Chapter5: Nirvana

A slightly exhausted Akira panted after the light from the explosion dissipated. "Ahh... geez... that was way too close..." She looked back over at the unconscious Racer, poking him a bit, "You're a jerk." she said, then leaning over him and kissed him. After doing so she smiled, "Now I've got some energy~." she lifted him onto her shoulder and started to walk, towards the pillar of light, she figured she'd find an ally in that direction at some point.

Despite it being three against one, Yuki was separating the three perfectly and focusing on one at a time until eventually they all fell. Yuki stood there, angry and still empty because despite him having gotten revenge it wasn't going to bring Akira back. It was then he figured that he'd take down everyone who forced Aki to be in this fight.

Akira came across Natsu and Lucy being carried by a pink haired maid. She dropped Racer on the ground and ran over, "Hey who the hell are you?"

"Virgo." she said simply.

"Huh...? Wait you mean like the celestial spirit?" The redhead blinked then smiled, "Oh I've always wanted to meet you! But since I'm not a celestial wizard I couldn't, but here you are anyway!"

"But milady we have met before. I'm happy to see you're still alive, it's nice to see you again." she bowed, then finishing changing the unconscious wizards' clothes as Akira tended to their wounds. The two staying with them until they woke up.

Once they did they were informed that the beam of light had changed from black to white. They decided to go towards the light just as Virgo closed her own gate. Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes.

From out of the bushes comes a familiar ice roar attack the freezes all the trees it passes by. A sudden slash clear those frozen trees and shows Yuki, clearly given in to darkness due to Nirvana's activation. He takes in another deep breath for another roar and unleashes it at Lucy's group without hesitation.

Akira jumps in front of them, putting her hands out and immediately absorbing the magical energy in the attack. "He's been affected by Nirvana..." She states, waiting for him to make another move, not wanting to hurt one of her best friends.

Clearly blinded by anger he doesn't recognize Akira at the moment and donned his claws once more before charging at her with intent to kill. His fangs bared, so to speak, and his claws sharpened he swings wildly at the redhead just before getting tackled and frozen to the ground by Lyon and Gray. An angered yell was all that came from him before yelling out Akira's name as tears started to form in his angered glare. Even behind all that darkness he still had a heart.

She was slightly surprised by the two tackling him but that was when she sensed the darkness within him, but before she had a chance to react, the other four yelled, "She's right in front of you!"

Yuki glared at those that spoke to him and looked up from the ground to see a familiar red head, his vision no longer clouded by anger. The darkness around him started to fade and he stopped thrashing under the ice. "A-Akira...how?"

She absorbed the magic made ice, "Oh c'mon! You're really gonna write me off with a simple explosion, that's rude." she crossed her arms, smirking.

Yuki looked at her but his look turned into a glare. He walked up to her and smacked her. "That's not funny! I really thought you died! I went on a rampage because of it. Look at Lyon and Gray, they can barely stand after what I put them through!" he yelled then sighed. Having a stronger will than most he retained what he did in his memory not that it was a good thing.

She got a dark look on her face, completely ignoring what he said and only focusing on the smack. She her hand on his shoulder then pile drove him head first into the ground, then turning around with a sweet expression on her face asking if the Gray, Lyon, or Sherri needed to be taken to Wendy to be healed.

Needless to say Yuki's body went limp and fell to the ground, clearly showing he was unconscious which in turn had Lyon and Gray back up a bit from her and shaking their heads. As for Sherry, she simply figured that was Akira's form of love towards Yuki.

The light intensified, getting 10 times brighter. "No way!" Natsu yelled.

"I hope that's not as bad as that looks!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it is!"

The earth began to rumble as a chunk of it lifted off the ground, stretching out to be one of Nirvana's six legs. Akira grabbed Yuki to make sure he didn't fall. "Ok wakey, wakey!"

Yuki was still unconscious from being pile driven into the ground. He was randomly mumbling about some red and black lace he had seen before he stood up and did the unthinkable to the red head's face.

She sighed realizing she'd have to carry him up the whole way and as it started to move they could barely climb up any further. Then Natsu got sick, losing his balance and falling of the giant leg. She groaned, "Gray catch!" she threw Yuki to him, diving down and as a magic circle appeared on her back, sprouting dark bat like wings and a spaded tail once again. The red head sighed, "That's just like Yuki too, succumbing to motion sickness..."

"What the-?! Akira you can fly?!" Lucy yelled.

"That's just like Mira Jane." Gray commented.

Happy suddenly came out of nowhere and Akira handed Natsu off to the cat and told them to find Wendy and Carla. "I'm gonna go on ahead guys!"

Though Natsu ignored her orders, going straight for the top to destroy what looked like a control panel for the ancient moving city. Akira groaned again and went off to find Wendy herself. She inhaled deeply, following her scent and landing near her and Carla, glad that they were also on Nirvana, but she wondered why the blue haired angel was the only slayer she encountered in her life that wasn't affected by motion sickness. The thought escaped her as she looked on ahead, realizing where this city was going. "Wait..."

"Akira! It's headed right for Cait Shelter, we have to do something!" Wendy begged her.

"W-we have to regroup with everyone else..." She picked her up and t looked at Carla. "You want a ride too or you good?" For once the cat complied, the girl holding her as Akira ran with the two in her arms back to Lucy and Gray.

After a while Yuki woke up and looked around as if nothing had happened. He noticed Nirvana moving and immediate gave his serious face. Once he got an explanation of what was going on from Gray, Yuki called Kuro who picked him up and carried him into the air just over the moving city where Natsu's fight with Cobra began.

Elsewhere Akira was still running with the girls, trying to catch up with Yuki, Lucy and Gray.

Yuki could intervene the fight between Natsu and Cobra but he was spectating in case he was needed. Luckily Kuro was physically stronger than Happy so he could lift two Lucy's if ever necessary.

Seeing as how seemed to need his help he told Kuro to take him to Akira before Natsu chimed in saying he wanted his help. Naturally he being a dragon slayer usually meant that teaming up with another was a rare thing and with his usual spats with Gray one would think he could work well with an ice mage.

This was different and Cobra wasn't just some pushover either. He too was a dragon slayer albeit an artificial one. Yuki smiled and agreed to fight alongside Natsu then both used their flying cats to charge at Cobra.

It was clear the Cobra was strong, being able to take them both on at the same time but up to this point they've been fighting separately rather than together. It was then that they decided to combine their attacks, both of them shooting flames and ice together managed to hit Cobra and win them the fight. However Cobra was hardly done, standing back up after being knocked down. As he was about to attack again something stopped him in his tracks.

After the long grueling fight and taking a hit from his Poison Dragon Roar, Kuro and Happy started losing altitude, crashing onto Nirvana. Then finding out Brain was the one who put the brakes on Cobra. "You've done well Cobra, but now I have no use for a fake dragon slayer when I have two real ones right here!" the man laughed maniacally.

Being both weakened and having succumbed to motion sickness, both Natsu and Yuki were in no way able to defend themselves against Brain as long as Nirvana continued to move towards its goal of Cait Shelter.

Brain chuckled as he started to drag the two away but he got distracted as Lucy, Gray, Jura, and finally Akira arrived. They were yelling at him that it was basically pointless even with Nirvana's help to get either of them to cooperate with him. Then they asked why his first target was Cait Shelter when there were many closer guilds than that. He simply ignored the question and laughed.

Yuki and Natsu tried to grab at Brain but could barely muster up the strength to lift their arms. They made discomforted groans the more they were stuck with their motion sickness.

"You two are so pathetic!" Akira lectured them. Then she glared at the supposed leader of the Oracíon Seís. "I asked you a question, now answer it!" she demanded.

The man laughed again, "The only thing you need ask for is mercy, on your knees."

Akira glared at him, giving a very pissed off aura, enough so that even the densest to that sixth sense could feel her rage.

All Yuki and Natsu did was groan in response. It wasn't their fault they couldn't handle moving vehicles and apparently moving cities too.

He pointed his skull staff at the group, and was about to fire a green magic at them until, "Ether Dragon Palm!" Akira rammed a pure spiral sphere of swirling energy into the deranged man's chest, sending him flying and crashing into a building.

"I don't think Red's playing around anymore." Grey commented.

"Yeah... she looks pretty serious to me." Lucy agreed nervously.


	6. Akira vs Brain

Chapter6: Akira vs Brain

"Ether Dragon Palm!" Akira rammed a pure spiral sphere of swirling energy into the deranged man's chest, sending him flying and crashing into a building.

"I don't think Red's playing around anymore."

"Yeah... she looks pretty serious to me." Lucy agreed nervously.

Once Brain was sent flying his grip on Natsu and Yuki was lost but that didn't stop the dragon slayer duo from being motion sick.

"Such power..." Brain exhaled, getting up and once again pointing his staff at Akira. Green light swirling and heading towards her, "Dark Bravado!" the attack heads straight for her.

Akira stands firm and fearless, simply putting her hand out, "Absorb!" a mint green magic circle appears before her, Brain's attack seeming to disappear within it.

"Your attacks are pointless and you still need to give me an answer Brain!" Akira demanded again.

"Hmph, why do my reasons concern you?" he asked rhetorically as he fired off another Dark Rondo.

"Absorb!" Once again the mint circle appeared seeming to swallow up his attack. "I told you your attacks are pointless!"

"Oh are they now?" he mocked her, disappearing and reappearing a few meters behind her.

"Behind you!" Lucy yelled.

"Dark Capricio!"

"Absorb!"

"Your magic is pointless! My Dark Capricio pierces anything it touches! Your arm will be ripped to shreds." the man smirked.

The redhead absorbed the whole attack, "You should rethink that claim of yours..."

"If your defense is simply standing there I think I'll be fine." Again Dark Capricio and again Akira absorbed it, but this time using both hands. "You're only delaying the inevitable!"

Suddenly she jumped, a spiraling energy ball that looked like Brain's dark magic. She hit him with it in his chest, ramming him to the ground, "Ether Dragon Return Palm!"

While Akira kept Brain at bay Wendy got to using Troia in order to temporarily rid Natsu and Yuki of their motion sickness. When they quit groaning like little babies they heard the fighting going on even if it was rather one sided. Yuki watched Akira make Brain look foolish and wondered if she could stop him in time, not realizing what they really needed to do to stop Nirvana.

After Akira's attack there was a cloud of dust. As soon as it dissipated it was clear that Akira had defeated the man known as Brain. The man muttered something about keeping someone else at bay then passing out. The redhead clenched her fists, not getting any answers as to why he was targeting Cait Shelter. She was glad, though, that things had finally started to look good, but the thought was short lived as they found out that there weren't any controls in the throne room like Richard had predicted.

Yuki walked up to Akira and apologized for hitting her, then giving her a concerned glance, "Did you find out how to stop this damn thing? Brain's taken out but this thing is still moving."

She looked down, kind of ashamed that they didn't. As the others started to talk about ways to try and stop the thing Wendy gasped as she realized something, or rather someone that might be able to help. "What's the matter Wendy? Figure something out?"

"Well, I don't know actually, but it's our best option right now, so I'll do my best to find him..." Wendy said as she ran off.

"It took forever to find you again I'm coming with you!" Akira yelled, chasing after her.

Yuki watched as Wendy and Akira ran off to get whoever it was Wendy had in mind. In the meantime he'd talked to Natsu and they both agreed they should do something other than just stand there so the two dragon slayers, Gray, and Lucy looked for a way to get inside the moving city's core.

Little did they know…Brain had planted the idea in their heads as a trap. As they opened the door to what they thought was the core room, a flash of light came at them.

Elsewhere; Akira, Wendy, and Carla were running, Akira following the girl. "We're going to find Jellal aren't we?"

Wendy nodded, then Akira stopped running, "What's the matter?" the preteen asked.

The redhead simply pulled her into a hug as her wings came out once again, "You know, I have just enough magic left to help with that." She smiled.

Wendy smiled back widely at her, reassuring the girl and they continued their search, reaching him and Erza after they had defeated the one called Midnight.

After the flash of light happened everyone covered their eyes, unable to see what the cause of it was but figured it must've been a trap set up by Brain.

Yuki's group seemed to be buried under rubble, but when Natsu broke through the top they all found Jura standing there, protecting them from the blast. He fell to the ground, "It brings me great relief to know you are all still alive." The wizard saint said, collapsing on the ground. The man didn't respond at all to any calls or attempts to wake him up.

Then the skull staff Brain kept with him appeared, taking and floating around as its own being. It began laughing for a while and Natsu started whack it on the ground to get it to shut up. Not too long after, following confusion for the meaning of the name of the Oracíon Seís, the skull on a stick started to freak out about their true leader, a man named Zero showing up.

"You scum...You've done an admirable job in destroying my guild." Zero started, "but as its master, I am bound by obligation to take my revenge." he put out his hand, using his Dark magic to attack Gray and Jura.

Yuki took the initiative and leaped in front of the attack, quickly using his Ice Dragon's Roar to nullify the attack. "Natsu, you, Gray and Lucy deal with him, I'll keep watch over Jura." he called out then picked up Jura and carried him back outside to safety.

Though the other weren't as lucky to escape the man. Just a few moments later, but unknown to Yuki, Zero knocked the three unconscious.

"I hope Akira and Wendy return with whoever Wendy was talking about." At that moment Kuro returned to Yuki with Happy and told him what had happened the fairy trio. He growled and thought about charging in there and fighting himself but he didn't want to be reckless nor did he want to leave Jura alone while he was unconscious. _'Hurry up Akira, Wendy. We need to stop this thing soon before it reaches its destination...'_

A rumble started deep within the stone beast, and a light shown at the western end of it, Nirvana was about to fire.


	7. Countdown

Chapter 7: Countdown

Akira was walking alone, Wendy and Carla had flown ahead. She sat down against a building, contemplating, "How am I supposed to tell them something like...that?" Then she noticed the light, she ran towards it stopping at the cliff just above it, as she looked up she realized they were just across the river from Cait Shelter. "No..."

"I can't do this alone… Akira, Wendy, where are you?" Yuki muttered, taking to the sky with Kuro to see why Nirvana seemed to have stopped. Once they were high enough he could see Cait Shelter in the distance. "No...Kuro down now. I'm going to take on that bastard alone and stop this thing. I'm not waiting for red and blue any longer." he saysas Kuro sets him down,running back inside he left Jura to Happy and Kuro.

Akira jumped in front of what looked to be the cannon, her wings coming out as she readied a large magic circle to absorb the energy from it. As it started to fire, there was a loud boom and it began to lean, the cannon blast just barely missing Akira by a few inches and Cait Shelter. She looked up and there was Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber Christina. "They fixed it!"

Yuki stopped when he felt the bombing begin but that didn't stop him from going back to Natsu and the others. When he reached where he last left them he saw that they were still out and the one that did it was standing before them. "You're going to pay for this!" he yelled then charged at him recklessly.

He smirked standing still and letting him right at him, then disappearing at the last second, revealing a pillar in his place.

"Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me?" A young man's voice popped into the allies' heads.

"So you pretty boys managed to get that thing flying again huh?" Akira chuckled, landing by Wendy, Jellal, and Erza. "Hey girls nice to hear you're alive and well."

"Woah! How'd you get it flying again?" Wendy asked curiously.

"With lots of hard work," Hibiki replied, explaining that those three and the other two from Lamia Scale were all working together to keep her afloat in the sky. He then went on to explain how to destroy Nirvana, saying that they basically needed to destroy the lacrima controlling the energy in the leg-like pipes. He then uploaded a map into everyone's head using his Archive magic, along with a timer to just before Nirvana will be able to fire again so they had time to get to a lacrima and attack simultaneously.

Akira glanced at the group she was with, "But we only have four here..."

Wendy tugged on her dress, "I-I can't do it..."

"Ok three! C'mon, there's got to be someone else conscious here!" She yelled, "Anybody!? Yuki c'mon!" she hoped he would hear her through the telepathic link provided by Hibiki.

Yuki heard and listened to the conversation, finally chiming in when it mattered. "Yeah yea, I'm here. Stop yelling. Erza's comrades and Jura are out like lights. Some strange man took out the fairies when I tried to get Jura to safety. I'm by them right now but I can't get them to wake up." he explained. "I'll try to wake them again but there's still the threat of this mystery guy here." he adds then chimes out and attempts to wake the fallen fairies once more.

Zero interrupted their telepathic link, saying he was waiting at one of the lacrima they had to destroy. Then forcibly cut the link to him, injuring Hibiki a bit.

Lucy wakes as Yuki helps her up, "We're...here..." She panted, obviously still exhausted, "We may be beaten but we're not broken. We want another shot at that Zero jerk! Right boys?" she smiled as Natsu and Grey got up.

Yuki looked over and saw that they were getting up and sighed. "Good, I hope you guys heard everything because we need to move fast. Nirvana reached its destination and it's going to fire again if we don't hurry. That strange guy you fought is in one of the other rooms so whoever gets there is going to be in for a fight." he says then without wasting any more time he lets them decide what to do, darting off in one random direction

Natsu immediately decided he would go to lacrima 1, which everyone figured that Natsu went to because he could smell Zero there. Grey went to 2, Lucy and Happy to 3, Akira to 4, Erza to 5, and lastly, Jellal to 6th.

Akira managed to get to hers pretty quickly, then realizing that all the flying she did today, even though in short bursts, had taken a toll on her own ether supply. She looked at her fist, clenching it before looking up at the lacrima. Exhaling she said, "I can do this no problem, just have to rest a bit..." she started to meditate, _Only 10 minutes left..._

Yuki was waiting at the fourth lacrima since he didn't expect the others to make it in time until he heard footsteps. He stopped to see who it was that making their way here only to see that it was Akira. Yuki raised an eyebrow and simplemindedly asked, "What're you doing here? Did everyone else get to their lacrima?"

She gasped, surprised that he was there too. "U-uhm, I don't know honestly but we picked numbers...?"

"I don't remember anyone picking numbers. Anyway, I hope whoever's dealing with that strange guy does it quickly so we can stop this thing already." he says then folds his arms impatiently.

"That's cause you jumped the gun again, damn it Yuki why do you have to do that?" she groaned.

Yuki looked at her then rolled his eyes. "What was I gonna do then? Watch over an unconscious body. Real fun."

"You still could've at least stayed in link with us until it was said to go." she groaned, "Well whatever, I guess it doesn't matter now... 5 minutes till." she sighed looking at the ice for brains, "So who's gonna destroy it?"

"My link was cut you redheaded ass. I didn't cut it myself ya know..." he says then folds his arms and look off to the side. "I guess we can destroy something together this one time..." he states then looks at the lacrima.

Akira crossed her arms, "If you need my help just say so. And...Fine, but only cause this will save our guild."

"Fine. You're always a killjoy when it comes to destroying things anyway." he says then waits as patiently as possible for the next couple of minutes.

"Hey! You know very well I have to watch what I destroy!" she pouted, then getting ready as the timer went into the last minute, cracking her knuckles. "Ready Yuki?"

Yuki lets out a frosty breath and nods. "I'm ready." he replied then takes a deep breath.

Akira's right hand started to glow as she brought about her signature move. "Ether..." She started to run at the lacrima, jumping directly into Yuki's line of fire to use that as a boost at the crystal.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" he says, blowing his ice breath at Akira to thrust her forward into the thrust her arm at the lacrima, going right through it as Yuki's Roar shredded the rest of the crystal to pieces. After a moment Nirvana began to rumble and start to fall apart.

Yuki grabbed Akira and ran out with her in his arms, putting her down once they were outside. "Looks like Cait Shelter is safe now."

She sighed in relief, "Finally..." she hugged Yuki tightly, jumping excitedly, "We did it!"

"That we did but now what will we do?" he asks just before the others showed up to regroup and head out and speak to the leader of Cait Shelter.

Before they could walk more than a few feet, they would encounter an invisible wall made of runes. The magic council's Laharl and his army had shown up to take both "Hot-Eye" Richard and Jellal Fernandez into custody. Fairy Tail decided to fight for Jellal's freedom since he helped with their mission in destroying both the Oracíon Seís and Nirvana. But Erza stopped them, so that Fairy Tail wouldn't get in even more trouble with the council. Then they were let go. And even though the village was relatively close by it was still about a few hour's walk and they were all exhausted, so they decided to simply set up camp for the night.

When the sun was completely in the sky, the beautiful crimson it was this particular morning,they started walking back to Cait Shelter. Aki and Wendy tended to everyone's wounds and gave them some fresh clean clothes. The whole guild came out to see everyone off. "Thank you everyone for saving our humble village _nabura_..." the chief said.


	8. Party of Three

Chapter 8: Party of Three

"Thank you everyone for saving our humble village _nabura_..." the chieftain of the village and guild leader thanked the Alliance.

Yuki looked at everyone and wondered what was going to happen now that the guild and village was safe. Surely they could just back to the way they were before all this crap with Nirvana happened.

Ichiya mentioned something about a party and his lackeys plus four from Fairy Tail started chanting, "Oh yes!" Akira and Wendy giggled and got excited enough to chant as well but the chieftain got a serious look on his face, abruptly stopping the chant.

"I'm sorry but I've failed my duty to tell you the truth about the Nirvits." he said solemnly.

"That's ok master if you don't want to tell us you don't have to."

"Listen all of you very carefully to the story I'm about to tell you." he started, then explaining the history behind Nirvana and that he himself created it 400 years ago. And how the tribe's foolish but good intentioned goal brought them to extinction.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?!" Akira questioned.

Then one by one the village and guild people started to disappear as the ghosts they were. "One day a boy and two girls arrived in my village overnight. Weary and tired from their long journey I took them in and came up with these apparitions so they wouldn't be alone." he explained his reasoning for the made up people and guild.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you three but you don't need these imaginary friends anymore." he pointed at the other wizards who helped them with the mission. "You have real friends now." he smiled as he was the last to fade away.

Yuki looked at everyone else then at Aki and Wendy. "Well then, it's up to you two. I'll follow you both no matter what you choose to do or wherever you go." he says, directing that statement towards Aki since she'd been with him longer.

Though they heard him his words didn't register as Wendy and Aki started to cry, though the redhead held back as much as she could to be strong for the younger slayer. She hugged her tightly, petting her head and though Aki wasn't sobbing aloud like Wendy, tears were streaming down her face just as much. And as with the master, their guild marks disappeared off their bodies.

Erza walked over to them, saying that with time and help of others they would heal. She suggested that the three, plus Carla and Kuro, should join Fairy Tail.

Yuki looked at both Wendy and Akira as they cried and sighed. "I guess we're joining Fairy Tail then whenever these two stop bawling." he says then Kuro walks up to Happy and shakes paws, even making Carla do the same although he was unaware of the crush Happy was forming on the female cat.

Lucy turned to the blunette, "You're taking all of this surprising well Yuki..." She commented.

"It's not like it's that big a deal. Yeah I'm upset that everyone from our not guild is gone but one of us has to be the emotionally strong one, for their sake." Yuki replied with a smile.

After they given time to calm down and gather belongings, the members from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale parted ways and Fairy Tail went to a port to ride a ship back to Magnolia with that being the quickest way.

Natsu was having a ball, running around gleefully on the ship with Troia still in effect. Akira giggled at his antics, then wondered if Yuki would be just as excited about the lack of motion sickness. She turned her head to see that Yuki was asleep instead, the recent events having tired him out. He silently wondered where they were going to stay once they officially become part of the Fairy crew.

They got back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail, the whole guild was excited to have the new members, and they were especially excited to hear that they all had a dragon slayer title. But Akira had a look of discomfort because of that. And she seemed to be contemplating something.

Yuki gave Akira a concerned look. He wondered what was on her mind but he too thought that so many dragon slayers were gathering in one place was quite the premonition.

Yuki was off in the corner drinking and discreetly watching Aki along with other Fairy Tail girls, labeling them on how strong they looked and how big their chests were compared to Akira's. It was just some harmless comparisons as long as he didn't get caught that is.

After a while of partying Akira noticed a certain characteristic among 98% of the female members of the guild. She looked down, then around. The redhead went up to Lucy with a slightly serious look on her face, "So is it like, a requirement that all mature female members of the guild have big boobs?" she asked bluntly.

"...What kind of question is that?!" she yelled, surprised that she would blatantly ask something like that.

"The observationary kind." The redhead retorted.

"Is that even a word?" Lucy asked, but then looked around and for the first time since she joined, she noticed that Wendy, Levi, and Akira were the only three not so big breasted female wizards. Carla excluded due to her being feline, and granted Wendy probably had just started into puberty, but the point Akira had was clear.

"Well if it can be pronounced, then it is." She smiled, seeing the realization of her previous statement on the blonde's face, "See? It's like an unspoken requirement isn't it?"

"Thaas cause master's an old perv…*hic* ehe~," The ever drunk brunette, Cana commented, huddling her 'boyfriend' the ale barrel.

The redhead smirked, "I don't really blame him, you lot are some of the finest looking female wizards I've ever seen."

Cana simply smirked in return and went on to drink away the beer supply.

"Well when you put it that way, it can't really be helped huh?" Lucy grinned, striking a pose, to which Akira giggled and gave her a thumbs up.

Suddenly the hall went dark, the stage lighting up, "Sho-be do-ba~!" chanted a raspy voice, while snapping and strumming away on a magic guitar. The man in white, none other than Gajeel, continued on with his heartfelt yet…terrible song.

"Aki!" the redhead felt a hand grasp her shoulder, jerking her back before she knew it to be Yuki, " _Please_ put an end to this noise!" he asked very politely for once, begging her to shut the metal head up. It didn't take much else to convince her what with the whole hall booing at the Iron DS.

"Hm~ since you asked so nicely~," she walked off, disappearing into the crowd of their new guild mates. Gajeel's mic dropped to the stage with a thud as his guitar lost all amplified sound as well. A neon red light flashed from the stage, the darker, shorter redhead in possession of what seemed to be her own personal magic mic.

"What the hell red?!" the metal head yelled at Aki.

She ignored him as she started to spit out an intro beat, snapping she began to sing, _"Right right turn off the lights we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the dealio? I love when it's all too much, 5am turn the radio up, where's the rock n roll?_ " She grinned, strutting over and jacking Gajeel's guitar, adding her own bit of ether to it as she started to strum, changing its appearance. The guitar was rounder and the color scheme now crimson and black.

" _Party crasher, Panty snatcher, call me up if you were gangster~, don't be fancy just get dancey. Why so serious?!"_ She held her hand high, a crystalline pick between her thumb and finger, before slamming down across the strings as she played into the chorus. " _So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways! All my underdogs! We will never be- never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!"_ As she kept singing, her new guild mates quickly fell into the beat, clapping, dancing, and singing along when they demanded encores.

The celebration lasted long into the night, with many members passing out and sleeping right there in the guild hall, their newest three included.

* * *

A/N: "Raise Your Glass" © Alicea Moore/P!NK and Sony Music.


End file.
